Christmas Undergarments
by SongBirdBlues
Summary: Wes and David give Blaine a super awesome Christmas gift, Blaine and Kurt just might kill them because of it. "Dear, sweet Neil Patrick Harris, please tell me you didn't!" Klaine Christmas fluff.


Christmas Klaine fluff!

_Title_: Christmas Undergarments

_Author_: SomgBirdBlues (A.K.A. dollysgirl04)

_Word Count_: 1,550

_Fandom_: Glee!

_Pairing_: Kurt/Blaine, post 2x10 A Very Glee Christmas.

_Summary_: Wes and David give Blaine a super awesome Christmas gift, Blaine and Kurt just might kill them because of it. "Dear, sweet Neil Patrick Harris, please tell me you didn't!"

_A/N_: This is what Dalton would be like if I wrote Glee, that probably a scary thought. Note; please don't hit people with freezer balls in real life. I had to write a Christmas Klaine, they are too cute. I don't own Glee but I wish I did because those two boys are_** SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT!**_

_**-Glee!-**_

The first thing Blaine became aware of on Christmas morning was the fact that his face was cold… and wet too… and it felt vaguely as though he had been slapped, for that matter.

"Wakey, wakey, Blainey boy!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Two familiar voices yelled at him simultaneously as he blinked his dorm room into focus and Wes and David's sinister smiling faces came into view.

He took one look at their ominously happy expressions and groaned, rolling away from them to face his wall. "No. Whatever it is you want I'm saying no now, so forget it and go back to bed." He huffed into his inexplicably damp pillow.

"But Blaine! It's Christmas! We want to give you your present!" Wes whined while Blaine tried to ignore him.

Wes sighed loudly. "David, if you would, another freezer ball, please?"

"Certainly, my good man." David's cheerful voice was followed by something hard and cold hitting Blaine in the face.

"Aggh- You- What in the hell?" He spluttered indignantly, sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"Merry Christmas!" His (Ex-) best friends chimed together with their best innocent expressions glued onto their guilty faces.

He glared at them glanced at his bedside clock and glared at them some more. "Why in the world did you two think it was a good idea to wake me up at six in the morning on Christmas day with a snowball to the face?" He asked them in the best even tone he could muster at that ungodly hour of the morning.

Everyone at Dalton knew Blaine was terrible with mornings, only perking up after his breakfast and sleeping in any day that he could.

"Technically speaking it was a freezer ball," David chirped happily.

"We have to give you your gift before Kurt wakes up and comes in here." Wes added presenting Blaine with a bright blue box topped with a red ribbon bow.

Kurt, Blaine knew, would be asleep in his room at this indecent hour having been snowed in at the school for the last week, his family were coming to pick him up later in the day.

Blaine looked from the pair of them to the box in Wes' hand and back again dubiously, his sleep addled brain desperately trying to calculate the pros, cons, and possible dangers of the sweet innocent looking blue box. He decided to deal with one thing at a time, looking to David and questioning, "Freezer ball?"

David and Wes grinned at each other nefariously, "It was too cold to go outside and make a snowball…" Wes explained, shivering for added effect.

"So we made some out of some ice we hacked out of the school freezer." David finished, barely keeping his laughter in check.

You two are _the_ sickest men I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." Blaine told them aloofly while noting unhappily the presence of something green he took to be a pea melting out of the ice on his pillow.

They cackled evilly while Blaine tried to solve the next problem he had with this particular morning. "Why don't you guys want Kurt here when I open this?" He asked suspiciously, feeling ominous about the grinning Warblers.

"Because that would lead to awkwardness for all involved." Wes answered quickly.

"And he'd kill us," David added.

"And you would probably die from embarrassment." Wes said thoughtfully. "Now open it already!" He urged.

Carefully as though handling a bomb Blaine took the box from Wes' outstretched hand and took a breath, gathering his courage to face whatever might be inside, he slowly lifted the lid.

When sure the other Warbler's present wasn't about to explode puzzlement took over from caution. "What exactly is this?" He questioned the other two bewilderedly, holding the white fabric up by the tips of his fingers as though afraid at any moment it might turn into a particularly vicious poisonous spider.

"We wanted to get you something we knew you'd really want for Christmas." Explained David.

"So we thought about it really hard and figured the only thing you really wanted was Kurt." Said Wes.

"Yeah," Blaine replied cautiously, not managing to figure out how the object he held aloft was related to the other's story, his large crush on the younger boy and the fact he thought Kurt was SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT was well known between the three of them.

"Unfortunately for us kidnapping is illegal and we can't afford to go to jail right now with so many awesome New Year's parties coming up." Wes grinned and Blaine felt a foreboding feeling creep down his spine.

"Not to mention the fact that kidnapping Kurt from his room down the hall to this one which he would be coming down to soon anyway wasn't really worth the hassle we would get from him afterwards." David added with a frown.

"So instead we got you something simpler, yet rewarding in it's own right." The boys smirked at each other.

"Kurt's underwear!" They announced gleefully.

Blaine felt himself pale, pulse racing, "Dear, sweet Neil Patrick Harris, please tell me you didn't!" He gasped in horror.

"You can thank us later." Wes grinned. "They weren't easy to come by, we tried his draws but he had already packed to go home and he would have noticed if we had gone rummaging through his bags so we had to sneak them out of his washing basket." They both had the decency to wince.

Blaine hadn't thought it possible but he paled further, eyes wide he began to whisper, "Oh my God, Oh my God! What are we going to do! If Kurt ever found out-"

"If I found out what?" Kurt mumbled sleepily as the door open and he stepped into the room.

As Kurt laid eyes on the underwear in Blaine's hands time froze for the older boy.

While the seconds slid by in silence Blaine could clearly see the emotions slide from one to the other on Kurt's face. First came surprise at what Blaine was holding up in a way that, Blaine realized to his horror, could be interpreted as either in fear or in awe of the white material. After that came the recognition that it was in fact his underwear. And then it was disbelief followed all too swiftly by pure teenaged fury.

"No, no way." The higher pitched boy whispered still slightly in shock as the three other boys immediately began begging for their lives.

"Please, Kurt, you have to believe me I had nothing to do with it, they sprung it on me just then, they're evil, please don't hate me!"

"No! Kurt please! It was a joke! It was only a joke!"

"Don't kill me, please, I'm too young and too handsome to die!"

Rage flashed on Kurt Hummel's normally angelic face, his cheeks flushing red and his eyes darkening. "You two idiots," He said sharply pointing at Wes and David. "Stay here, I'll deal with you later."

They whimpered.

"You," He said, pointing at Blaine. "Come with me." And with he marched from the room, Blaine giving his friends one last look of reproach before following Kurt gloomily.

Kurt marched them both out through the school's grand halls and down into the sprawling snow sparkling grounds of Dalton.

Stopping abruptly Kurt turned back to face him, "Why do you have my underwear?" He questioned quietly.

"Wes and David gave it to me, as a joke, a really stupid joke." Blaine whispered back, terrified of the other boy's reaction.

"Why would they do that?" Kurt asked him, tilting his head slightly.

Here we go; thought Blaine, if there was ever a time for the truth it might as well be now.

Courage, you just need a little courage, he desperately tried to convince himself before launching, in an awkward shaky way, into his confession. "Because- because they know that I like you and it was their twisted way of encouraging me to tell you."

Kurt said nothing for a full minute, staring into his eyes as though he was trying to see into Blaine heart to work out if it really was the truth.

Feeling rejection hit him sharply Blaine turned to walk away fighting down the heartbreak it caused him but before he had made it one step Kurt's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-step. Whirling him around Kurt tugged him forward, meeting his lips in the most wonderful, awe-inspiring, perfect kiss Blaine had ever experienced.

"That was perfect." Blaine murmured when they pulled apart, forehead still resting against Kurt's.

"It was almost perfect," Kurt whispered back breathlessly and Blaine frowned about to ask what had been wrong when Kurt smiled slyly. "Want to try that again?" He asked, biting back laughter as he did. "Without you clutching a pair of my underwear in your hand?"

Color flooded Blaine's cheeks when he realized he still had it in his hand, "Gladly." He murmured as he dropped the offending piece of clothing on to the snow and pulled Kurt in for a second mind blowing kiss not even noticing Wes and David whooping from a Dalton window above.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt whispered happily, closing his eyes and resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt" Blaine replied, a contented smile gracing his face.

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_


End file.
